


拆卸片段合集 2（CP见tag）

by diamond2011



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, TCB, 大黄蜂, 威补, 威震天 - Freeform, 惊天雷, 惊蜂, 拆卸片段合集, 消红, 消防车, 漂移, 漂补, 红色警报, 补天士
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	拆卸片段合集 2（CP见tag）

1  
TCB  
“唔……TC……不要……”  
宽大的沙发伸出传来一声喘息，黄色的小汽车人一只手用力抓着沙发的靠背，几乎要把那里拧成碎片。  
胸甲缝隙被一条灵活的舌头肆意攻击，机体上的每一块装甲也几乎被蓝色的游击者摸了个遍。惊天雷的舌尖在黄色的线条上游走，时不时地探进装甲的缝隙里，勾起一条条惊喜的电线，含住，又搅乱。他的手指在大黄蜂的大腿内侧暧昧地绕圈，亦松亦紧地按压着。  
大黄蜂的腿甲和对接面板连接处已经湿的一塌糊涂。他用力抑制着发声器，不想自己的声音发出来。  
黄色的对接面板已经开始升温。  
惊天雷的吻一路向下，滑过他的胸甲和腹甲，在那块滚烫的金属壳上流连忘返。他的手指扣住大黄蜂的手，十指微微用力，示意黄色的小汽车人把面板打开。  
当暗扣啪嗒一声被打开时，惊天雷立刻就把那块硬壳扔到了地上。透明的润滑液流了出来，打湿了大黄蜂挡板下的沙发。  
大黄蜂的腰肢开始颤抖，小汽车人显然已经不能控制自己的发声器，甜美的呻吟在惊天雷把那根小小的软管含进嘴里的时候立刻如水银泄地般地铺开。  
“啊……嗯……呜啊……太快了，TC，不行，我快不行了……”  
毫无经验的大黄蜂惊叫着要坐起身阻止，却被游击者惩罚性地在管子顶端轻咬了一口。他用眼神明明白白地告诉小汽车人。  
“听我的。”

2  
威补  
“让我掩护？”  
“你……掩护的挺好的……”补天士干笑两声，企图从充电床上坐起来。但是他的力气在充电床上甚至比不上威震天一根手指。  
灰色的阴影覆盖了他的光学镜。  
“寻光号舰长，战力非凡，果然厉害，是不是？”粗大的手掌抚摸着身下机体的面甲，下巴柔软的线条让他的动作慢了几拍。  
“是你掩护的好。”小舰长心虚地觑着周围，想着从威震天胳膊底下溜出去。  
“不不不，”威震天的手指摩挲着小舰长的唇角，从一边，到一边。“你越来越能干了。”  
“谢谢夸奖哈，铁桶头，我也觉得我挺能干的。”小舰长打着哈哈跟快要压到他胸甲上的大型机逗着乐子。  
威震天的手在小舰长的后挡板拍了一下。“嗯，是挺能干，挺能被干的。”  
“喂铁桶头我警告你！我刚刚在外面打败了一群长着触手奇形怪状的家伙，你要像个贤内助一样，体贴一点！”  
“是的，你打败了一群奇形怪状的家伙——在我的掩护下。”威震天不紧不慢地摩挲着小舰长对接面板的缝隙，动作不大，但是足以让那双漂亮的腿开始颤抖。  
“我，我战力非凡，你刚说的……”被压制的声音越来越心虚了。  
“我数过，一共是23个。”威震天毫不费力地卡进小舰长的双腿之间，膝盖顶住那个让他无数次攻陷的地方。  
对接面板的缝隙里有湿滑粘腻的触感。  
“我不介意用你的润滑液在大腿内侧继续画正字，所以——自己打开它，用你的手带我进去。”

3  
漂补  
补天士在一片舒服中上线了，他正躺在漂移的臂弯里。补天士仔细确认了一下，发现漂移还没上线，看到白色剑士清秀俊逸的侧颜，补天士不禁又开始蠢蠢欲动了。反正他还在充电，不如趁这个机会多占点便宜。  
补天士打定主意，就往那双薄薄的金属唇上吻去。  
好香，还很甜。在紧抿的唇线上不断辗转着，寻光号的小舰长着迷地想着。  
他把舌头抵开漂移的唇，想要就此深入，以获得更多，却忽然听到一声细微的机体摩擦声。  
补天士紧张地光镜转了又转。要不要继续吻呢？他是要上线了吗？处理器在迅速地反应着，但唇却一点要离开的意思都没有。从火种里都在叹着，太甜美了，算了，还是顺从机体的欲望吧，大不了再被拆一顿而已。这么想着，补天士又继续将舌头神了进去，不断地在漂移的口腔里搅弄起来。  
太美妙了，简直要沉醉在里面。随着舌头的深入补天士的逻辑模块开始变得浑浑噩噩，面甲上也开始升温。但是他却突然发现，自己正在不断舔弄的舌头居然在回应着他。果然漂移已经醒了，补天士不免有点沮丧，自己还没玩够。  
有了漂移的回应，这个吻变得极为漫长且色情。四片柔软的金属唇不断地相互摩擦着，灵活的舌头交缠在一起，粘腻的电解液从唇边流出，分不清是谁的，蹭在彼此的面甲上。受到漂移熟练的挑逗，补天士的手情不自禁地来到白色跑车的胸甲前，轻轻揉搓起来。  
“哦……”漂移的光镜转了几下，蓝色的情欲弥漫了出来。他放开补天士的双唇，抓住那双不安分的小手。  
“看来你已经忘了昨晚被我拆到哭的求饶的样子了？”剑客光镜含笑，嘴上却毫不留情。  
“昨晚？你是说你被我的内壁夹住没超过两塞时就缴械投降的事吗？”补天士酷爱作死，一向如此。  
漂移一个利落的翻身，把补天士压在下面。床上的织品掉了一地。  
“我敢保证，接下来的两塞时你会终身难忘。我的小舰长。”

4  
消红  
唇齿间传来火热的感觉，外来的金属舌一遍一遍地在他的口腔里搅弄着，提醒着他被压制的事实。胳膊圈住的范围里，是消防车熟悉的气味，带着清爽干净犹如森林释放的清新，带着清澈透亮的水的气息。  
红警爱这个气味。那是在他的脑模块难受时，唯一能让他放松下来的气味。  
只有消防车才能帮他。  
只有在红警失控的时候大家才能体会到消防车有多宝贵。  
消防车的弱点是红警。  
红警的弱点是消防车。  
绕了一圈，彼此彼此。  
消防车亲吻着红警紧抿的嘴唇，勾勒着弯曲的形状，探索着里面的情欲。红警也激烈地回应着他，处理器里逐渐升起的快感让他的呻吟从两人交缠的唇边溢出。  
这几声呻吟几乎压断了消防车本就不多的隐忍。  
他的光镜变得深沉，发声器有些沙哑。  
“Red, Red……”他喃喃低语，细碎的吻落在红警的脖颈上。红警主动仰起头雕，给消防车的舌尖更大的空间，在他的抚摸和亲吻中寻找刺激和快感。  
“别急，Red，我会让你好好享受的……”平日里熟悉的声音此刻听起来却像是催情剂，火热的手掌轻而易举地握住红警的输出管。  
“唔……嗯……”红警舒服地喊了出来，抱着消防车脖颈的手臂更加用力。他主动抬起腰身，莫名异样的感觉让他机体发烫，接口里在叫嚣着空虚和渴望。  
消防车被红警的手臂圈得离他的面甲更近，他舔舐着红警的下颚，蓝色的光学镜头一直紧紧地锁定在他面甲上。  
红警能听到自己的风扇疯狂转动的声音，他的光学镜甚至无法对焦。  
所有的无法忍受所有的急不可耐在红警感受到接口里的手指伸进来时戛然而止。  
保护叶在湿润的空气中颤抖。  
无处可躲。


End file.
